


Original Character One Shots

by TheDemonChick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonChick/pseuds/TheDemonChick
Summary: Collection of One Shots from the backstories and relationships of my Original Characters. These will also be on my DeviantArt and my Wattpad account. Profile for OC's are on my DeviantArt. 
Chapter Titles will be formatted like this: Story Title (Names of Characters included)
Also keep in mind, not all my oc's exist in the same universe. If you need any clarification on anything, please comment or DM me.





	1. First Meeting (Reed and Cyanide)

**Cyanide's POV**   
  


I sighed deeply as I snuck through the back streets hoping to avoid any confrontation. I tried to ignore the dull thumping pain in my upper arm. I can't believe he landed a hit on me.  
  


When I got to the edge of town I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.  
  


"P-Please don't hurt me. C-Can't we just talk this out?"  
  


I peeked around the corner of the building seeing a boy around my age being cornered by two bigger guys. What shocked me was the roses sprouting from his skin. They fully covered his eyes in two rows, as well as three sprouting from his neck. Could he even see?  
  


The bigger male with brown hair smirked, "Why don't you just give us the bag and we'll leave you with a warning?"  
  


The poor boy seemed a little frightened but stood his ground well, "I'm sorry but I can't give you my bag. It's all I have."  
  


The other male with red hair picked him up by his collar, "Then we'll take it by force punk!"  
  


A strong feeling came over me... I couldn't recognize it but I know it made me angry. My shadows reacted immediately shooting out and grabbing up the men by their necks. I pulled them up into the air as I walked out.  
  


I spoke in a dark tone, "What do you two think you're doing messing with this boy?"  
  


The brunette scowled struggling against my shadows, "Goddammit! Why ya gotta ruin everything Cyanide?!"  
  


I let out a cold laugh, "Haven't we had this talk before? When I want something, no one gets in my way."  
  


The red head scoffed, "You really want this weakling?! I thought you had better taste."  
  


I glared at him allowing my shadows to tighten their hold. He gasped for air struggling violently.  
  


I felt a hand on my arm before the boy's panicked voice reached my ears, "Please! Don't kill him!"  
  


I sighed making my shadow loosen it's hold, "Why shouldn't I? He's annoying me."  
  


"Please, even if he did wrong, he deserves forgiveness."  
  


My gaze softened slightly... God why was he so... innocent? Another feeling came over me... it was similar to the one from before but it felt... lighter in a sense.  
  


I grumbled, "Fine, I won't kill them."  
  


I simply flicked my hand to the side making my shadows throw the men into the building next to us. They knocked out instantly.  
  


I quickly grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him with me quickly.  
  


He followed speaking curiously, "W-Where are we going?"  
  


I snapped at him annoyed with my feelings, "Stop asking questions. You're lucky I bothered to save your stupid ass."  
  


It was silent as we got out of the city and to the base of a small mountain with a decently hidden cave. I pulled him inside and sat him down. I went to walk away but he grabbed my injured arm making me let out a hiss through my teeth.  
  


He seemed to inspect the deep cut, "You're hurt..."  
  


I stared at him in confusion, "You... aren't from Tikala are you?" He slowly shook his head seemingly confused. I sighed sitting down next to him, "Let me give you a quick rundown. Tikala is famous for crime, from petty theft to rape to murder, it's all here. You either fight or you die... you can't be weak here and... You can't be like you." He tilted his head so I quickly continued, "You can't be so... kind... You can't just 'talk things out' with anyone and you definitely can't spare people." I winced slightly as I moved my arm.  
  


He spoke up, "I could heal you... as a thank you for saving me."  
  


I looked at him confused. I wasn't used to kindness... I wasn't used to anyone helping me.  
  


He must have took my silence as a yes because he gently put his hand over the deep cut on my arm. Soon a faint pink glow came from his hand. I felt the pain subside and my skin begin to scar over. Soon he pulled his hand away, nothing was left but a small scar.  
  


He suddenly let out a small cry as he clutched his hand to his chest. I could only stare with wide eyes as his skin split and a rose took shape on the back of his hand. He finally stopped clenching his teeth panting lightly.  
  


I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It was a dead silence for a bit, nothing but our breathing echoing in the small cave.  
  


I spoke hesitantly, "You... You knew that would happen but you healed me anyway... Why?"  
  


He did something unexpected. He gave me an adorable smile revealing a small dimple on his left cheek.  
  


"You helped me and I helped you. That's what you're supposed to do."  
  


My heart seemed to double in speed. That light feeling from before spread throughout my mind and my chest.  
  


I felt a light blush spread over my face as I looked away. I spoke with slight hesitation, "If you want... you can stay here with me for the time being. Just to make sure you don't get yourself killed..."  
  


He nodded still smiling, "Sure. My name is Reed by the way. What's yours?"  
  


My lips twitched for a second before I spoke, "Cyanide..."  
  


I swore from that day, I would never let anyone hurt Reed.


	2. Origin/Creepypasta (Burning Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin for Burning Girl, my creepypasta OC.

My name is Isaac Anderson, I’m 20 years old, and I’m running for my life.  
  
  
Let me start from the beginning. It was when I was in highschool. There was a girl in the grade below mine who everyone liked to pick on… Her name was Mackenzie. She was picked on because she liked to draw her imaginary friend from when we were kids, It was some kind of girl who controlled fire or something. Aside from that Mackenzie was just a normal girl. I felt bad that she didn’t have any friends so I became friends with her. She was actually really funny. She loved to make puns about fire, I guess it was just her thing. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a crush on her back then. Thinking back, I don’t really know why I agreed to play a prank on her with some kids in my grade. There was five of us playing the prank. Joey, Danielle, Gorge, Aliana, and me. Joey, Danielle, and Gorge were three of the main people who picked on her while Aliana and me were Mackenzie’s best friends. Joey planned everything out, we just going to her house and setting a small fire in her yard. It was just a small prank…  
  
  
When we got there Alaina suggested instead of putting it in the front yard we should light it in the back next to Mackenzie’s room. Her room was on the first floor near the corner of the house, she had a big window she could see the yard from so we all thought it’d be funny. We went to the back yard near her window. Before we lit the fire Danielle brought out two cases of beer. I should have known it was a bad idea but I just went along with it. So we all started drinking and messing around… then Gorge started piling up dead leaves and some sticks for the fire. Joey told Aliana and I to throw rocks at Mackenzie’s window while he and Gorge lit the fire. We started throwing rocks until Mackenzie woke up and looked out. God, she looked so upset when she saw us laughing at her. It was fine… until Joey decided to throw a beer bottle at her house. Mackenzie lived in an old wooden house so it caught fire in an instant. Everyone went into a panic when we heard Mackenzie start screaming. Danielle quickly called 911 but it was too late. The whole house was in flames and we could hear screams from her family.  
  
  
I will never forget those screams… and I’ll never forget when I saw her look through the window straight into my eyes. Half her face was charred, her left eye was practically melted but she still glared at me from the window. It was so hateful…  
  
  
Fire Trucks showed up just as the house collapsed… We were questioned and sent home. I had just assumed everyone had died in the fire but… then I saw the news the next day. They had only found three bodies… Mackenzie was declared missing.  
  
  
There was a service at the school for the family then everyone went back to normal… until about a month later. It was a normal Saturday morning, me, my mom, and dad all went to watch the news like usual… and I was shocked at what came up. Joey, the same kid who planned the prank on Mackenzie, was dead… Police had said his house was set on fire by an unknown assailant. The only piece of evidence was a slightly burned drawing…  
  
  
It was one of Mackenzie’s drawings.  
  
  
One by one, all the kids who pulled the prank all died in house fires... Every single time a drawing of Mackenzie’s was found. At Alaina’s house fire… the drawing was a new one… It was a picture of Mackenzie on fire… At the bottom… It read, ‘You’re next Isaac.’  
  
  
I completely panicked. My parents and police questioned me but I couldn’t exactly tell them that a girl who’s been missing for 6 months is hunting me… So I ran. I packed up my stuff and left in the night. I changed my name, I cut my hair, I even went as far as to get colored contacts… For a while I thought I was safe… I settled down in an area and got a job. I started to relax, started to live a normal life…  
  
  
But she found me. At first when I saw her I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me… but then I saw her again… and again… and again… I was slowly going crazy. I saw her everywhere. Outside my work, in the street across from my apartment, hell I swear I saw her in the mirror! I panicked. I left. I didn’t tell anyone, I just packed up my stuff and left… I hopped on a bus and went to the next state. I changed my name again, I dyed my hair, I changed my contacts…  
  
  
Soon… I felt safe again. So I settled down, got a new job, a new place. It was fine… for 4 months… then she showed up again. It started just the same… I saw her in a passing glance and when I looked again she wasn’t there. I tried to remain calm, I told myself it was just a figment of my imagination. But soon, just like last time, she was everywhere… I saw her every turn I made. I thought if I ignored her then she’d just leave me alone… that was a mistake. I started to wake up in the middle of the night with searing pain on my arms or my legs, even my chest… When I looked it was always the same thing… A burn, like someone had snuck into my apartment, taken a piece of metal, heated it up, and pressed it to my skin. They were all the same shape and size, like they had all come from the same piece of metal. I started to become paranoid… even when I locked all my doors and windows, I still would wake up with burns.  
  
  
So I left again. I moved for a while before I settled down again… I felt safe… I was all the way across the country and I looked nothing like I did before. I waited for a couple months… and nothing. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen… I thought I finally had gotten rid of her. I got a house, a girlfriend, even a dog. I locked all my doors at night, I got an alarm, I even got security cameras and set them up around the house. It was all normal for a while…  
  
  
Then one morning, My beagle, Chewy, disappeared without a trace. Me and my girlfriend, Samantha, looked all over and even set up posters… But when I looked at the footage… I saw her. Mackenzie got into my house without anyone noticing. She took Chewy and… when she went to leave, She stared straight into the camera and smiled… She knew I would see her. I started to become paranoid again. I was always looking over my shoulder, I had to double check my doors and windows… Then… the burns started again… but it was worse. When I woke up one night, Samantha was screaming next to me. She was crying saying her whole leg hurt. When we looked… her whole leg was charred. I rushed her to the hospital… The doctor asked if we left any candles burning or if we had spilt any alcohol… I was confused but I told him that we didn’t use candles and we didn’t drink. He was shocked. He asked us if we knew how the fire started. When I told him that there wasn’t any fire… he turned pale white. He said that it was impossible. When Samantha asked him why… he told us that the burns were caused by someone pouring alcohol on her leg and setting fire to it.  
  
  
I had never been more scared in my life. None of our place had any fire damage… That meant someone snuck into the house, took Samantha somewhere without waking her up, burned her leg, then somehow managed to get her back into bed without waking her. Samantha filed a police report and the police asked if they could review our security tapes. I agreed in an instant… Then they called and asked if I could come to the station. I was confused but I went. When I got there they showed me the tape of my bedroom from that night…  
  
  
It was normal… until at about 1 in the morning… Mackenzie somehow opened the window and got inside. She took Samantha from the bed and took her out the back door. They then showed me the tapes from my backyard. Mackenzie set Samantha on the grass in the back before taking out a beer bottle. She looked at the camera and smiled holding up the bottle like she was having a toast… then she poured it over Samantha’s left leg, lit a match, and dropped it on her leg. Mackenzie stared straight into the camera as Samantha screamed in pain… it was like she was staring straight at me.  
  
  
The police asked if I knew who she was… I lied and said that I didn’t. What was I supposed to say? That a girl who’s been presumed dead for a year and a half is stalking me? I went home and what do I find on my doorstep… Chewy, or what was left of him… It was almost unrecognizable, the only reason I knew it was Chewy… was the undamaged, red collar with his tags and the same heart shaped bell that we had gotten for him when we first adopted him.  
  
  
I rushed inside to make sure Samantha was okay… I called her name and ran throughout the house to try and find her… then I went out back and there she was… Mackenzie was standing over Samantha’s burning body.  
  
  
She smiled at me like we were old friends having a barbeque. I ran to my car and sped off.  
  
  
No matter where I go she will find me… I have to keep moving. I decided to document what has happened so even if I get caught someone, anyone… will know what happened to me. I’ve gotta go now… I have to leave before morning.


	3. The Deal (Ash Williams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal that started Ash's adventure in the CIA.

I looked around at the room smirking lightly as the officer glared at me.

He slammed the case files down in front of me making my eyes travel back to him, "You are going to jail for life and you still won't sell out your gang mates?"

I chuckled lightly shaking my head before leaning on the table, "If I tell, I'm as good as dead. I'd rather take life in prison than no life in a casket."

There was a knock at the door before a grey haired man with bright blue eyes stepped in.

He looked at the officer, "I'll take it from here gentleman."

He quickly left as if he was scared of the man.

The older male, maybe in his late 40's, sat down across from me. He smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes lightly with a playful smirk in response.

He gave a hearty laugh, "You, Miss Ashi, are very good. You have your little playful gang leader act down perfect..." His lips twitched, "Don't you, Mercy?"

My playful demeanor flipped to cold and scary in a second, "How do you know that name?"

He smiles like we were having a cup of coffee over lunch, "Facial recognition. Funny, there's only pictures of you until you were 17, last known picture is your mug shot for a misdemeanor charge. After that, there's no record of Mercy Williams anywhere."

I let out a light scoff through my nose as my playful half smile returned, "You're giving me a psych evaluation. That was a test of my reaction, testing my fight or flight."

He clears his throat, "It says you have bipolar... you have medicine?"

I looked down my lips parting in a light breath, "No. Haven't for, oh, 8 years. I couldn't afford the prescription when I was Mercy and Ashi didn't have a prescription."

He smiles warmly looking over me with kind and open eyes, "I have a deal for you." I simply raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I can get you protection, proper meds, a good apartment, and even a job."

My eyes softened for a moment at the thought of it but I quickly steeled myself, "What's the catch?"

His smile turned dim and sad, "One of my agents, died in the line of duty. We were all very close to her. Before she passed in the hospital, she told me of your gang and you specifically. Said she worked a case that you actually helped on as a gang leader. It was-"

"Vanessa Wright's murder." I said nodded as my eyes became a little glossy. I took a shaky breath, "She was... a girl I met while leading the gang in my first year. She was probably the only good thing I ever saw while leading the gang. Her mother kicked her out for uh... for liking a girl in her class. I took her in to keep her from getting mixed up with that child prostitute ring around here. I made her a little spy, no one suspects a girl in pigtails with a stuffed pig. I guess I should of seen something coming. She uh... was shot, the word snitch was carved in her arm and Porkie was stuffed into a cut in her stomach." I clenched my fists tightly sighing, "It was sick, fucked up! Who would kill a little girl, a fucking 12 year old because she spied on you!" I swallowed hard forcing my composure.

He spoke softly like he had seen something that made him interested, "She said you weren't the typical gang leader. Avoided murdering and especially avoided kids." He tilted his head like he was trying to solve a puzzle, "Even now, I mentioned a normal life, your eyes softened. You don't want to be a gang leader... That's what she told me."

I looked down before looking at him with a more open nature, "Diana right?" He nodded provoking a sigh from me. I looked down again licking over my teeth, "She was very... observant. Noticed ever little tell I had. She was a good person, her heart said to help people and she did just that. I'm afraid helping me, is a uh... much more complicated task." I cleared my throat, "Look I have eyes on me 24/7, I don't get a normal life anymore, I know too much."

He smiled, "What if... I can offer you a normal life? Full protection, a job, an apartment, and proper meds. Only catch, is the job is as my agent, you would replace Diana."

I scoffed loudly, "If I wasn't killed by my gang I'd be killed by your team! I'm the reason she's dead! My right hand man shot her!"

He nodded, "I know. But you are the best gang in LA, you know so much that you could take down gangs left and right. I think if you can prove you are on our side... it would work. One mission as a test run. If it goes south just protection program, if it goes good you join my team."

I looked down at my inked wrist. Compassion next to a small red heart.

I looked back at him seriously, "You got a deal on one condition." He gave me a look to go on so I did, "My name is not Mercy... It's Ash."

He smiled gently, "Is that what Vanessa used to call you?"

I gave a small smile, "Yea. She never liked Ashi, said it sounded like a Disney villain." I shrugged looking to the wall with a sigh, "I'm unfortunately not as good as a Disney villain. I'm much, much worse." I looked back at him with a half smile, "So my name is Ash now. What's yours?"

"Director Michael Cage, everyone calls me Mike or Cage." He said smiling at me.

I nodded, "Well Mike, this could be your most amazing score or your biggest mistake."


	4. New Neighbors (Burning Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mackenzie met James, Ryker, Bones, and Snake.

I sighed silently as I got to the abandoned apartment I was staying in. 

It was a nice place with a big living room that was connected with the kitchen only seperated by a large breakfest bar and two nice sized bedrooms. I liked it, I was glad Slender set me up here and not in a mansion with a bunch of other people but… it just didn’t feel like home yet.

I quickly changed into a pair of baggy black sweat pants and a lilac tank top to be more comfortable. I was about to lay down when I heard a noise outside. I went to my window and peaked out of the curtains.

Across the street were four guys, they were working on a car in the garage that was left from when this street had been abandoned. I narrowed my eyes studying them all.

One of them, who was laughing loudly at the current moment, had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes. While he wasn’t exactly body builder level, he still looked decently strong and in shape.

The one standing next to him was a muscle bound guy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He was scowling and glaring at the laughing guy.

There was another with dark brown hair and brown eyes sipping on a beer and talking with the last one calmly.

The last one was good looking, I’ll admit it. He had black hair, I couldn’t see his eyes because they were turned away from me. He had a decent amount of muscle on him and looked like he could fight. He had a tattoos littered across his arms… That seemed to add to his attractivness. 

Suddenly blue eyes locked onto my single green one and narrowed. I jumped away from the window like I had been burnt. My heart was beating unevenly… he had seen my burn scars. 

While I wasn’t ashamed of my scars, I still didn’t like people seeing them. I knew that they were unattractive to most. I could understand, I only had one eye and I had bones exposed on certain parts of my body.

My phone went off making me jump. I grabbed the cheap burn phone and checked my message.

‘Come outside. Alley next to your place.’

It was from a number I recognized as Hoodie’s. 

I grabbed my deep purple hoodie and slipped it on. I zipped it up pulling the hood to hide most of my face. I went outside jogging down the metal steps to the alley way that was to the right of my building.

Hoodie was leaning against the wall with Masky smoking a little ways down.

I leaned on the wall across from him giving him a nod, “Hey.”

He nodded back, “Slender sent us to see how things were going with the new place.”

I shrugged, “I’m living there aren’t I?”

I could tell he was giving me a look through his mask, “How do you like it?”

Again I simply shrugged, “It’s a nice place… It just…”

“Doesn’t feel like home,” Masky supplied blowing out smoke.

I nodded, “You guys gotta understand, I lived in that house since I was born. Now it’s gone and I just need some time.”

Hoodie nodded, “We all understand perfectly.” He looked over across the street, “Looks like you’ve got neighbors.”

I glanced over seeing they all were looking over and whispering, “Yea… I don’t know how much I like that.”

Masky chuckled, “Slender’s not gonna like it either. Keep an eye on them.”

I nodded, “Already planned to.”

Hoodie sighed, “Anyway, we gotta head back, you going to be alright?”

I nodded giving him a half smile, “I can take care of myself guys.”

They chuckled but nodded leaving me alone in the alley way.

I leaned back against the wall letting out a sigh. I closed my eye listening to the wind.

A cheerful voice sounded from my left, “Hey!”

I didn’t open my eye, guessing it was one of the men from before, “Hello.”

They continued oblivious to my apathetic tone, “We’ve never seen you around before, so we thought it’d be polite to introduce ourselves.”

I finally cracked my eye open to look at the hazel eyed man. I inspected his open nature before looking across the street to where the other three were staring like he just asked a crocodile to tango.

I scoffed lightly, “More like  **you** thought it’d be polite. Those other guys couldn’t give two shits who I was.”

He kept a smile on his face, “Very true. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need any help. You look a little young to be on your own. Especially in an abandoned neighborhood.”

I cracked a small smile even going as far to chuckle, “You’re oddly sweet for a guy working on stolen cars.” I shook my head still smiling, “But to answer your question, I’m perfectly fine.”

“So you live… here,” He questioned glancing up at the old building.

I nodded, “Yea, so?”

He shrugged, “You just seem young to be living on your own.”

I raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t going to question why I live in an abandoned building?”

He chuckled, “I figured it’s because there’s no rent.”

I cracked another small smile at the joke, “Nice one. I’m Mackenzie, Kenzie is fine as well.”

He smiled, “I’m James. That’s Snake, Bones, and Ryker,” He said pointing to each as he said their names.”

I nodded, “Part of a gang I’m guessing.”

He shrugged, “Depends on who’s asking.”

My lips twitched into a smile, “I’m not gonna sell you out to the cops. I’d be arrested quicker than you.”

He chuckled, “Then you are correct. Snake’s the boss, Ryker and I are his mechanics, and Bones is our muscle. My turn to ask a question?” I simply shrugged at this and he continued, “Why would you be arrested? Granted you’re living illegally in an abandoned building but that seems more like a fine than jail time.”

I couldn’t help but smirk the slightest bit raising an eyebrow, “Well I’ve killed 4 people in the past year so that could contribute to it.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, “You’re a little-”

I cut him off with a wave of my hand, “I’m a little young, I get it. Just so you know I’ll be a legal adult in about two months so I’m not that young.”

“Shouldn’t you be at home with your parents,” He questioned, his eyebrows still raised.

A scowl covered my lips quickly as my head fell to glare at the ground, “Let’s skip this question.”

“If you’re a runaway, then you should probably get back home. I’m sure your parents are worried si-”

I quickly moved so I was out of view from everyone but him and pulled down my hood making him cut his words.

I spoke calmly my face blank, “They can’t be worried if they’re dead.”

There was a long silence that ensued. I almost felt bad for being so harsh and probably scaring him.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” He finally said still staring.

I couldn’t help it, I started to laugh as I pulled my hood back up, “That has to be the best reaction yet. Usually it’s just screaming.”

He smiled a bit before motioning to the group behind him, “Would you like to join us? It’s mostly just us talking while working on a car but it’s still fun.”

I went to answer when my phone went off. I pulled it out seeing a message from Masky.

‘We found him.’

A smile broke out on my face before I looked to James, “I’ll have to take a rain check. I might be adding to the reasons I should be arrested.”

He chuckled, “Totally cool. You can come by anytime we’re down here.”

I nodded, “Thanks. It’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone to talk to like this.”

I waved one last time before sprinting up the stairs to my apartment. Maybe this could be a nice home.


	5. Birthday (Burning Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Mackenzie spent her 18th birthday. 
> 
> I know I write a lot of Burning Girl stuff but she's easy to write.

[Mackenzie's Outfit](http://theartcritic1234.deviantart.com/art/Mackenzie-s-Birthday-Outfit-644270014?ga_submit_new=10%253A1478420334)

  


I fiddled with the sleek device in my hands trying to put it in this god forsaken case. I swear this wasn’t the right size.

I heard James’ familiar voice shouting from across the street, “Hey! Kenzie!”

I looked up with a smile as he jogged up to me, “Hey James.”

He chuckled motioning to the smart phone and case in my hand, “Need help?”

I nodded with a sigh handing it to him, “I swear I didn’t get the right one.”

It had been 2 months since I met James and started to hang out with the guys. While the other guys weren’t as welcoming as James, they slowly warmed up to me and turned out to be funny people. Ryker can be a bit annoying and Bones still stares if I take off my hoodie but it still makes this place feel homier.

James easily clicked the phone into the case inspecting it before handing it to me, “Nice case by the way.”

I chuckled looking at the red and orange case, “Yea, I like the gradient.” I gave him a smile, “I thought you guys weren’t working today.”

James’ smile widened, “We aren’t. I just wanted to stop by to invite you to go out with us tonight.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Go out? What’s the occasion?”

“Well, we go out every other Friday but this one is special,” He chuckled at my questioning look, “Don’t tell me you forgot you’re own birthday!”

I blinked, “I… didn’t think you guys would remember. I just planned to spend the day alone.”

He shook his head, “Not good enough for your eighteenth birthday. We’re taking you out to a restaurant tonight.”

I frowned, “I don’t know James… I don’t like going out.”

I jumped when an annoyed voice sounded behind James, “We aren’t taking no for an answer Mack.”

I sighed giving Ryker a look, “Why not? You guys don’t need me as an excuse to go out.”

He scowled, “Because James has been planning this for a week and you are not going to refuse his hard work.”

My face softened looking to James, “A week?” He nodded his face cautious. I broke out into a wide smile, “Well… I guess I really can’t refuse then. What time are we going?”

“As soon as you’re ready. I’m going to go pick up the other two while Ryker waits here with you,” James smiled at me, “Make sure to wear something pretty.”

I gave a weary look, “Not fancy right?”

He shook his head with a chuckle, “No, just something nice.”

I nodded, “Alright. See you soon I guess.”

He jogged back to his car leaving me alone with Ryker. It was silent for a bit before I started walking to my apartment. I heard him follow me up the steps and into the decent apartment. I set my new phone on the breakfast bar and turned to Ryker as he closed the door.

I thumbed over my shoulder to the small hallway, “I’m going to go change into something nicer than this. You can chill on the couch I guess. I’ll be done in a couple minutes.”

Ryker smirked, “You’re going to come out in a hoodie and jeans aren’t you?”

I could hear the slight challenge in his voice and it made me a little mad.

“And if I do,” I challenged back crossing my arms.

His smirk widened, “Nothing. I just expect it by now.”

My eyes narrowed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Seriously,” He chuckled, “That’s all you wear in public. You hate people seeing your face because you’re ashamed of your burn scars.”

I glared at him, “I am not ashamed of them.”

“Why do you hide them then,” He challenged.

I scoffed, “Maybe because no one wants to look at some scarred chick. I know they’re unattractive.”

He let a bark of laughter, “Why do you care?!” I stopped short seeing him smile in victory, “Ha! See you are ashamed of them and you didn’t even realize it!”

I growled at him, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re the most annoying fucker that ever lived?”

He leaned close to me face still smiling, “Prove me wrong darling, I dare you.”

I scowled before stomping into my room. I slammed the door angrily hearing him laughing from the living room.

Why the hell is he so frustrating!? I swear he lives to piss me off…

I shifted through my closet. It was full of hoodies, tank tops, sweatpants, and jeans. All to cover my burn scars. I stopped when I found a cute onsomble.

It was a thin, black shirt with long sleeves. It would cover the burn scars on my arm but the small one of my shoulder would be partly exposed since it has a sweetheart neckline. Behind it was a dark red skater skirt that could cover the burn on my thigh. But the big burn on the left side of my face, the small one on my chin, and the one on my left calf would all be exposed.

I bit my lip walking over to my small two draw dresser and looking in the top draw. I quickly found a pair of printed leggings. This could cover my calf…

_Prove me wrong darling, I dare you._

I huffed and pulled out the printed leggings. I grabbed the shirt and skirt quickly changing into them. I walked over to my dresser to look into the mirror above it. The outfit looked rather cute on me and complimented my figure. I grabbed my comb and quickly fixed my small amount of hair. I looked over myself one last time fixing my necklace and making sure my bracelet was over my sleeve. I grabbed a pair of flat ankle boots and put them on before walking out.

I raised an eyebrow at Ryker playing on my new phone, “May I ask what the hell you’re doing?”

He didn’t even look up, “I didn’t have any room on my phone so I downloaded piano tiles onto yours. So are you ready to…” He trailed off as he finally looked up at me.

His eyes raked up my body stopping at my chest for a long moment before catching my eye, “Uh…”

I raised my eyebrow at him before smirking and doing a small twirl allowing my skirt to fly up a bit. And, as I predicted, his eyes were stuck to the my thighs.

“How do I look,” I questioned with a wide smirk.

“Y-You look… nice,” He said dazedly with a small blush.

I chuckled lightly, “Nice? I can’t even get a ‘You look pretty’?”

He rolled his eyes seeming to regain his train of thought, “You’re lucky you got nice. Now c’mon, let’s go.”

I followed him out snatching my phone from his hands. We jogged down the metal steps to the street. We began walking down the road.

“So…” I trailed breaking the silence, “Are we walking then?”

He scoffed, “Hell no. We’re taking my car.” I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled, “What? Just because I’m in a gang doesn’t mean I don’t have my own pastimes.”

I rolled my eye, “I never said that. I’ve just never seen you with a car. You usually walk to the garage.”

He smirked, “I park down the road. I don’t need whatever group of teens gets dared to come into the ‘scary’ abandoned neighborhood scratching my paint job.”

I chuckled, “Good point.”

“Do you just walk everywhere then,” He questioned turning his head to look at me, “I’ve never seen you with a car.”

I shrugged, “Usually I walk. On occasion I can catch a ride from one of my friends or my boss.”

He nodded, “By friends, do you mean those two masked guys you hang around?”

I chuckled, “Yes, them and a few others. We all work for the same boss.”

He furrowed his brows, “What do you do for work? You never told us and with your self consciousness about your burns I’d assume you wouldn’t work where you had to show your face.”

I smirked slightly, “Actually I do show my face for work.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Really? But you said that you didn’t want people to see because they were unattractive.”

I chuckled looking over at him with a wide smirk, “The people that see me end up dead a few days later so it doesn’t bother me.”

He stared at me before chuckling, “So I’m guessing you’re the muscle of the gang you’re in.”

I smiled looking to the side, “I guess you could say that.”

He shrugged when I looked back, “I mean it’s understandable. Most people would find you intimidating with the scars.”

“Gee, thanks,” I said sarcastically.

He laughed, “I’m not saying you aren’t attractive. But most people would find a girl with burn scars scary.”

I smirked elbowing him lightly, “I’m attractive eh?”

“Tch,” He shoved me lightly, “Shut up.”

We finally arrived at a very sleek, blue street racing car.

I whistled, “Damn dude. Nice ride.”

He smirked proudly, “I won it in a street race a while back.” He went to the passenger side and opened the door for me, “Come on. We’re gonna be late.”

I shot him a smile as I climbed in. I could have sworn I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye but he shut the door before I had the chance to see properly.

I looked around the impressive interior as Ryker climbed into the driver’s side. We started driving to whatever restaurant the guys had picked.

Ryker broke the silence curiously, “When did you get that bracelet? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.”

I looked down at the bracelet playing with the small pink ballet shoe charm, “Oh I guess you wouldn’t have. It’s always under my hoodie sleeve. I’ve had this for a while now.”

He glanced at it before looking back at the road, “Where’d you get it?”

I tensed a bit remembering when I got it.

_I coughed as I shifted through the ashes of my old house trying to find something, anything. I moved a burnt piece of wood to reveal my mom’s charred jewelry box. I picked it up looking at the burnt exterior sadly. I pried the half melted lock open and looked inside._

_Inside I found my parents wedding rings and a dainty chain to put them on. I opened the clip and slid the matching silver rings onto it. I sniffled as I put it around my neck and clipped it shut. My hand slid around to play with the rings._

_I coughed again as I began to look through the melted and ruined jewelry. I stopped when I found an undamaged bracelet in the bottom of the box. I pulled it out looking over the thick chain bracelet and stopping at the pink ballet shoe charm hanging from the middle. I rubbed the small amount of soot from it before struggling to clip it around my wrist. After the third try I successfully got the clip in place letting the bracelet rest around the middle of my wrist._

_I could feel tears run down my cheeks as I looked over the charred remains of what used to be my home. I remember all the little memories I had with my family. Baking with my mom, helping my dad build a birdhouse, playing dolls with Bella…_

_I felt rage begin to bubble in my chest remembering the reason they’re all dead… I will kill them… I’ll kill them all…_

“You okay?”

I blinked back to reality realizing we were stopped in traffic and Ryker was looking at me with concern, “What?”

Ryker frowned, “You were super zoned out and you looked really sad. Are you alright? I’m sorry if the bracelet is a personal thing. I didn’t-”

“It’s fine Ryker,” I cut him off with a small smile. I sighed considering the risk of telling him the truth. I spoke hesitantly, “How about this? I’ll tell you where I got the bracelet and my necklace if I can ask you a question in return. Deal?”

He contemplated it for a moment, “Deal.”

“Well, the bracelet was my little sister’s… I got it for her on her 6th birthday. She treasured it and wore it every chance she got.” My hand came to fiddle with the rings on my necklace, “And the necklace hold my mom and dad’s wedding rings… They always put them in my mom’s jewelry box before bed, same with my sister’s bracelet, so I got them after… they passed away.”

Ryker furrowed his brows as the traffic began to move, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

I shook my head, “It’s fine, you didn’t know. Now my turn.”

I turned in my seat to face him thinking carefully about what I wanted to ask. I looked over him carefully before my eyes stopped on something. It was a tattoo of a blue and yellow flower on his bicep. Written under it in cursive letters was the phrase ‘Never forget’. I couldn’t help myself, reaching my hand out and tracing the inked drawing. I could feel his arm tense up from the contact.

“This tattoo is really pretty… Why’d you get it,” I mumbled seeing him shoot me a questioning look.

“How do you know it’s not just a meaningless design?”

I traced my finger around the familiar flower, “It’s a Forget-me-not. A flower symbolizing hope… and the words ‘Never forget’ under it are also a dead give away.”

He glanced down at my hand which was still tracing the flower before going back to the road, “I got it for my cousin. He went missing when he was about 11 and we never found him… When my aunt finally passed most people in my family forgot he was ever here because she wasn’t there to remind them to look. So when I turned 18 this was the first tattoo I got.”

I traced over the outline one last time before removing my hand, “That’s really sweet.”

He turned down another street as he glanced at me, “Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?”

I nodded, “I thought about getting one when I was 13 but I kind of forgot about it. Plus I can’t exactly get one now with my body being covered in scars.”

He shrugged, “It’s not like your whole body is burned. You have spaces you could get one.”

I chuckled leaning the side of my head against the headrest, “What would I even get? I wouldn’t want just some meaningless design.”

“What about one for your family,” He questioned glancing at me, “You could get something that reminds you of happy times with them.”

I pondered it a small smile on my lips as I thought of things we used to do, “I don’t know… I’d like to but I don’t know what I would get or where I could get it done at.”

He parked in a space outside a nice looking restaurant. He stopped the car before putting his hand over mine. I looked to him surprise only to see an understanding look on his face.

“I know a few people who could do it,” He said with a small smile, “So if you ever find out what you want to get, then I can take you.”

I smiled at him, “Thanks Ryker… for talking with me like this. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone to listen.”

He smiled back running his thumb over the back of my hand before pulling away, “C’mon, let’s go get some food.”

If I had to pinpoint the exact moment I began to fall for Ryker, it had to be then…  


	6. First Christmas together (Whisper, Erin, and Lake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Merry Christmas guys! And first ever one shot of the Whisper gang.

[Picture for this One Shot](http://orig15.deviantart.net/0e1f/f/2016/360/b/2/b2df752f12966b43957813d7c6833a04-dat08ia.jpg)

 

I stared at Erin as he put another ornament on the tree, “I don’t get this tradition.”

He smiled letting out a small chuckle, “It’s a holiday Whisper. I can’t believe you’ve never celebrated Christmas like this.”

“I haven’t lived anywhere for over 40 years so I couldn’t exactly decorate,” I said with a small shrug.

“What about before that?”

I tensed a bit my guard going up instantly, “None of your business!”

He smirked leaning close to my face, “You really shouldn’t be so closed off Whisper. It really makes me want to open you up.”

I glared at him but my cheeks betrayed me flushing grey, “I really regret agreeing to live here sometimes.”

He chuckled moving back to put another ornament on the tree, “No you don’t.”

It had been about 6 months since I agreed to live here with Erin and Lake. I honestly wouldn’t have stayed but after getting into that fight and nearly dying… Erin took care of me, so I felt a small debt to him. Although his constant flirting annoyed me, he was rather kind to me and always offered to help. Lake had also been kind, he always offered to get things for me from town. And he didn’t flirt with me constantly. 

I’d never admit it to them but it was really nice living here. I hadn’t had a real home in 40 years. And since demons age so slowly, it felt like an eternity to me.

Erin smiled at me, “Wanna help me put the tinsel on?”

I hesitated slightly before nodding. I grabbed the silver tinsel and handed him an end. He put it on a branch and I walked around the tree a few times successfully finishing our tree.

He stepped down off the ladder with a huge grin, “Done! I think it looks good.”

I looked at the decorated tree curiously, “Yea, I think so too.”

Erin nodded satisfied with our work, “How about we go see how dinner’s going?”

I nodded following him through the doorway into the cyan colored room. Lake was just setting down what looked to be some sort of potatoe dish.

He smiled calmly, “Hey guys. Dinner’s done.”

I nodded, “It looks great. Thank you.”

Lake then chuckled, “You guys might want to look up.”

I blinked then looked up at the green and red plant hanging above our heads.

Blood rushed to my face painting my cheeks a dark gray color. I glanced at Erin only to find him staring at me with light pink cheeks.

Erin chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back at Lake, “There’s no way-”

I put a hand on his opposite shoulder standing on my tiptoes to reach his height. I pecked his cheek quickly before letting go of him and standing normally.

I ignored his shocked look and walked to the table sitting down, “So what did you make?”

Lake smiled, “Steak and fried potatoes.”

I nodded, “Sounds delicious.”

Erin finally came to sit down next to me, “You confuse the crap out of me Whisper.”

I sent him a small smile, “I’m a girl, I’m meant to confuse you.”

We quickly began to eat stopping to converse every now and again. Soon we were sat in the living room next to the fireplace. We had agreed to get one present for per person.

Erin smiled, “I’m going first!” He handed Lake a box first, “Here Lake.”

Lake opened it revealing a dark green jacket, “Oh cool.” 

I handed lake the small box I had, “It’s nothing special.”

He opened it revealing a new grey beanie. He put it on his head smiling at me, “How did you-”

“You mentioned before that you had lost yours. So I thought I’d get this as a replacement.”

“Thank you Whisper,” He said with a calm smile.

I then handed Erin a box calmly. He opened revealing a brand new screw driver.

“I remembered that yours broke about a month ago. You’ve been using that old rusty one but I’d figured you’d like this better,” I said calmly.

He shot me a breathtaking smile, “Thanks Whisper!”

Lake handed Erin a box with a small smile, “Here.”

He quickly opened it to reveal a new set of gloves, “Awesome! I needed a new pair.”

I didn’t expect to get anything from them. I had only been here 6 months after all. But I couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit disappointed that neither got me anything, not even a small gift.

Erin smiled at me, “Ready for your gift Whisper?”

I blinked at him, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Lake chuckled, “Nonsense. You’re our friend.”

Lake pulled out a small box with a silver bow on it, “We both got you this as a joint gift.”

I hesitantly took it from him setting it in my lap. I opened it slowly gasping at what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace. It had a thin gold chain with a small heart shaped pendant with a ruby in the center.

I couldn’t help the wide smile that overtook my face, “Guys this is… so pretty. It must of cost so much though.”

Erin chuckled, “It’s worth it.”

I smiled gently taking it from the box and clipping it around my neck. I played with the charm lightly.

I moved on my neck wrapping an arm around each of their necks and pulling them in for a hug.

“I really do love it guys. Thank you so much,” I said softly.

“You’re welcome Whisper,” They said at the same time.

This really was the first good Christmas I’ve had in a long time.


	7. Stars and Ponytails (Cyanide and Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed and Cyanide stop to rest for the night.

[Picture](http://theartcritic1234.deviantart.com/art/Stars-and-Ponytails-654858346?ga_submit_new=10%253A1483326155)

 

I sighed laying out my sleeping bag and my pillow. I looked over at Reed only to find him laying on the ground looking at the sky.

I frowned, “What are you doing?”

“Just thinking,” He mumbled.

I hesitated a second before walking over and sitting next to him, “About what?”

“I miss being able to see.”

I tensed a bit at the sudden statement. I had been traveling with Reed for almost 5 months now and I had heard the story of his roses quite a few times. After hearing it I was a little confused as to why he would keep healing people even when he knew of the curse. 

_ “Because my mom taught me to do anything in my power to help people, no matter what happens to me because of it.” _

I honestly didn’t get it in the slightest. I never had a mom like his, hell I never had a mom at all. I was raised by my bitch of an aunt who taught me that kindness was a form of weakness.

“Are you okay Reed?” I asked cautiously. 

He turned his head towards me, “I’m just… sad that I can’t see anything.” 

I glanced down at his hand again staring at the rose that was blossomed there. The one I had caused so many months ago.

“You’re thinking about the rose again aren’t you?”

I looked back to his face, “What makes you say that?”

He had a small frown on his face, “Your aura was grey, really grey. Auras only go grey if someone is sad and you usually get sad about that.”

I pulled my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them, “Sometimes I dislike that you can see my emotions.”

He giggled but it didn’t sound right, “I’m lucky I can see at all.”

I stared at him as he turned back to looking at the sky. I didn’t know what I could say to him. I never got why his home town would do this to him… all because he was from an affair. He says it was just from him unknowingly healing a criminal but I knew the truth. When he told me of how they treated him I knew they used this as an excuse to cause him pain.

I usually could tell people’s intentions right off the bat. I was always good at telling when someone was out to hurt. It was obvious what his home town’s intentions were. He just was too kind to see it… maybe too naive.

“Hey Cyanide.” I hummed to let him know I was listening. “Could you tell me what the stars look like?”

I blinked at him before looking up at the sky. I thought carefully on how to describe them.

“Uh… Well, they kind of just look like little white dots. Some are bigger than others and some are brighter. They’re… pretty plain actually,” I said tilting my head.

Reed giggled, “Can you see any constellations?”

I looked at him in confusion, “Constellations? What’s that?”

He frowned, “Didn’t your parents ever look at the stars and tell you about constellations?”

I tensed up slightly quickly looking away from him. I didn’t say anything. What could I say? He never really asked about my life. While he was open about everything, I wasn’t. He just loved to talk about his family and I liked to listen. But I guess he didn’t want to push me, so he never asked questions that were too personal.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” I kept my silence provoking a sigh from the brunette. It was silent for a bit. “Can I play with your hair?” 

“Sure.”

He moved so he was sitting behind me with his legs under him, knees on either side of me. He moved his hand up and played with the end of my ponytail for a moment. Then he moved to run his fingers through the bottom half of it. 

“Can I take it out of the ponytail?”

“Fine, just don’t lose the band.”

He moved his hand up gently pulling the hair tie down from my hair. My hair fell down around my shoulders easily leaving a tingling sensation through my scalp from finally moving from it’s confines. His hand moved through my hair gently brushing it in different ways. I could feel myself relaxing slowly as his fingers worked through the small knots in my hair.

“I didn’t know my parents,” I broke the silence in a soft voice.

His hands stopped for a second before continuing, “What do you mean?”

I sighed staring forward at the trees in front of us, “My parents couldn’t raise me properly, not enough money or time I guess, so they left me with my Aunt Rita. She… wasn’t the best. In fact she was kind of a bitch.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t say bad things about family,” He scolded lightly moving his hand up to my scalp to feel the hair there.

I chuckled, “I couldn’t consider her family if I tried. Especially not after hearing all the stories about your’s.”

“Did she do something bad?”

I scoffed, “That’s an understatement.”

He paused for a second as he moved his hands to play with the ends of my hair, “What did she do?”

I hesitated slightly. I didn’t really want to say what she had done to me. It wasn’t exactly a good time for me.

“You’re scared.”

I tensed up, “I am not.”

He stilled his hands still tangled in my hair, “Yes you are. Your aura is light blue.”

I sighed hesitating for another second before sighing, “She used to hit me around a lot.” I could feel him tense a bit. “She especially loved locking me in my room with no food or water for days on end. I was lucky I even survived. She thought I was too weak to survive in this world, so she tried to toughen me up. And it worked. I’m tough as nails now. So I guess she got what she wanted.”

“You’re not weak.” His voice was soft but strong. 

I chuckled weakly, “I was weak… and now I’m becoming weak again. The tough me would never be traveling with some boy to free him of a curse. The tough me would be thinking about how she could survive another day, not how she can protect someone.”

“Being nice doesn’t make you weak,” He said strongly. “It takes a lot more strength to be kind than to be mean. When you’re kind you have to risk yourself for another’s happiness. When you’re kind you don’t always get what you may want. When you’re kind you don’t expect a reward for what you’ve done. You have to have a lot of strength to be willing to help others even knowing what may happen to you. Anyone could be mean without even having to try but being kind takes a lot more effort.”

I turned my head to look at him. My eyes drifted over every aspect of his face. His pale skin was shining lightly in the moonlight. His eyes covered by two rows of deep red roses. My eyes drifted from his small cute nose to his lips which were smiling softly at me. My eyes seemed to catch on his lips. They looked so soft… so tempting.

A small desire burned in my chest but I quickly pushed it back. I was confused. I had never thought about being kind to anyone, let alone want to kiss someone. I felt stuff like this a lot around him. Even when we had first met, I felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. When he was kind to me, I felt light and fluffy. Like someone had sent me to the clouds. 

“Being nice allows you to get hurt,” I said finally in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper.

He giggled, “Another reason it’s stronger to be kind. Even when you’ve been hurt, you have to get back up and while it may be easier to shut people out, it’s better to be kind and to have friends who support you through it.”

A small smile twitched onto my lips, “I guess you’re right then.”

He smiled back at me, “Yellow’s a nice color on you.”

“Feel lucky it ever happens,” I chuckled remembering that yellow meant happiness. I sighed looking up at the slowly rising moon, “We better get to bed. We have a lot more walking before we get to the next town.”

He nodded, “Will you leave your hair down tonight and tomorrow? You’ll get a headache if you have it up too long.”

I smiled at his concern, “Fine but I will put it up before we get to the next town.”

“Okay,” He agreed with a giggle.

I slowly got up and went over to my sleeping bag. I climbed inside letting my head rest on the soft pillow. I heard Reed climb into his sleeping bag. I waited until his breathing evened out before I turned to stare at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, like an angel…

I closed my eyes slowly letting myself relax.

He was my angel.


	8. Safe Haven of Tikala (Reed and Cyanide)

                                                                                          

 

“I told you, I’m fine. You can put me down now.”

He simply smiled at me, “And I told you I’m carrying you until we reach the outskirts of the next town.”

I huffed slightly but stayed silent. Reed was surprisingly strong for someone who didn’t like to fight. He’s been carrying me for the past 15 minutes and hasn’t complained once. Then again I don’t think he’d complain even if he was getting tired. 

I tried to tell him I was fine, it was only a twisted ankle. I’ve had much worse. But he wouldn’t listen. He literally picked me up bridal style despite my protests and refuses to put me down. I could easily struggle out of it but I don’t want to risk hurting him on accident. 

I’d never admit it out loud but it was kind of nice to be fussed over. Not too much to the point it was overbearing but enough to know that that person cared about you. It made my heart flutter to know Reed cared about me, even just a little bit. I wasn’t exactly familiar with that feeling before I met Reed.

“So you said the next down is called Haven right?” Reed’s voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked from my lap to his face. “Yea. It’s considered the only safe refuge in Tikala. It’s the only town that’s safe from crime it seems. Of course there’s still fights and thieves every now and then but for the most part it’s safe.” 

I went quiet debating on my next move… I knew I had to warn him but how?

“You’re scared again.”

“More worried than scared but there’s only so many emotions auras can show.” I sighed, “...People are going to treat me a lot differently in this town.”

“What do you mean?” He questioned in light confusion.

“I mean… I wasn’t exactly a good person before you found me Reed. I’ve stolen things, I’ve hurt people, and I’ve killed people.” He stayed silent. I could feel the small bit of surprise radiating from him. I crossed my arms over my chest feeling a tad off about telling him about my past affairs, “I’m feared by a lot of people. This town… is considered safe. So when a criminal like me comes into it, people get cautious and often times rude. People might call out things and even try and confront me over nothing. I just… I want you to be aware of that and… try to keep me calm while we’re there.”

He looked shocked, “You… want me to keep you calm?”

I sighed, “I know I have a deadly temper Reed. It’s very likely if someone confronts me I’ll get angry and lash out. You seem to be able to calm me down quickly when I’m about to lose it. Plus you can see my emotions and know when I’m getting annoyed. I…” A small blush coated my cheeks, “I don’t want to hurt anybody unless I have to. And I especially don’t want to hurt an innocent person just because they’re scared of me.”

Reed stared at me for a moment before giggling and smiling at me proudly, “It’s nice to hear you say that!”

I blushed more looking away from him, “S-Shut up.” I saw the town walls right ahead, “We’re here. Can you put me down now?”

He nodded setting me back on my feet, “Is your ankle okay?”

I put weight on it as a test. It hurt a tiny bit but I could bare it. 

“It’s fine. Let’s head in.”

We walked into town and I could immediately feel eyes dart to us in fear. Reed quickly grabbed my hand so he wouldn’t run into anything. While he can see living things, he can’t see buildings or any other structures.

I began to lead him through the town and towards the shopping plaza. 

“What all do we need to get?”

“We need to get more food and you said you needed some more hair ties.” Reed said after a moment of thought.

I nodded, “Do you want anything?”

He thought for another moment, “C-Could we see if there’s any toy stalls? I kinda want a soft toy.”

I smiled a bit, “Sure Reed. It’ll have to be a small one though. We don’t have much money.”

He giggled, “Sounds good.”

We finally got to the shopping plaza where they were tons of people. A few children were running around while adults shopped and mingled with each other.

Some people eyed me warily as I began to look around for the shops we needed. We quickly were able to get food without much hassle. 

While we were walking to a hair stall a little girl, who was running from a boy, ran into my legs and went falling to the ground. People gasped and stared waiting for me to attack.

The girl looked at me fearfully, “I-I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

I frowned down at the girl staying silent. It kind of made me feel bad that she was so scared but I didn’t know what to do that wouldn’t make her more scared.

Reed quickly came to my rescue reaching out to help the small girl to her feet, “It’s okay. Cyanide won’t hurt you.”

She stared at him for a moment, “B-But I ran into her.”

Reed smiled calmly, “It was an accident. She wouldn’t hurt you for that.”

“She’s hurt people for less,” A new voice chimed in a playful tone.

I recognized it quickly as I snapped my head up to glare at the blonde male, “Sabian.” My voice was hard and hateful.

The little girl quickly ran at the sight of him, “Ah! The vampire is back!” 

Reed quickly grabbed onto my hand again obviously noting my anger, “Who’s this Cyanide?”

The vampire smiled slyly looking over Reed, “Hm, he’s awfully cute, but he doesn’t seem like your type.”

I scowled at him stepping so I was in front of Reed almost shielding him, “Touch him and I’ll drive a stake through your skull.”

Reed squeezed my hand, “It’s okay Cyanide. Calm down.”

Sabian chuckled walking closer, “So what’s with the new follower? Didn’t think you took on charity cases.” I silently glared at him making him smirk, “What’s wrong Cyanide? We used to be so close.”

I snarled at him, “Yea, until you tried to kill me!”

He put a hand over his heart in fake hurt, “You wound me so. It was a little mistake. I see now that you're much more valuable alive.” He put a finger under my chin pulling my face close to his, “Plus, you used to like me so much. What happened to the girl who wanted to cause trouble with me?”

Reed quickly intervened pulled me back away from him. He forced a polite smile as he hugged onto my one arm, “I’m sorry sir but I don’t think Cyanide wants you near her.”

Sabian raised an amused eyebrow, “Wow, he’s well trained. Must keep him on a tight leash.” He laughed at my furious expression, “I’d love to stay and chat more but I must be on my way. See you later Cyanide.”

He dissappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving me and Reed in silence.

Reed looked at me curiously, “Who was that?”

“No one important,” I grunted before beginning to walk again, “Let’s finish shopping.”

Soon I had gotten my hair ties and we were looking at the toy stall.

Reed picked up a small fox plush, “This one is so soft.”

I smiled slightly looking to the old stall owner, “How much?”

She smiled kindly, “5 gold.”

I quickly counted out the coins and handed them to her. Reed stayed hugged onto my arm as we began to walk through town. We got to a big fountain area where we sat down on a bench. 

Reed was playing with the fox plush, petting it’s fur in different ways. It was peaceful. I used to hate that feeling. I used to envy it so much because I could never truly have peace in Tikala. But now, it felt nice. To just sit and watch Reed. 

He was so oblivious at times, but that only seemed to make me more drawn to him. I liked protecting him even if he didn’t like it when I had to hurt something. I remember when we first started traveling, I was so brash. I would fight anyone who was threatening me and Reed, until he finally convinced me that violence wasn’t always the answer. 

“Cyanide?” I hummed to let him know I was listening. “Have you ever been in love?”

I froze slightly staring at him for a long moment, “Uh… Why do you ask?”

He shrugged still playing with his fox plush, “Just curious I guess.”

My eyes traveled over his features for a moment before I looked elsewhere, “I… I thought I was once.”

“Was it nice?”

I glanced at him to see him staring at me in curiousity. I looked away again settling for staring at a couple who were giggling and holding hands as they sat on a bench, “No, not really. I mean at first when he was trying to convince me he was in love with me it was nice. I got little gifts, he constantly told me how pretty I was, and he always said I love you… but after I was infatuated with him to the point that I wouldn’t leave, he became… controlling and bossy. And if I didn’t do as I was told, I got hit. After I finally got out of it, I swore never to deal with love again. It’s pointless.”

“That wasn’t love.” I looked over at him curiously to see him with a determined look on his face. “Love is a mutual feeling. When you love someone you’d never hurt them and you’d never want them to be hurt.”

I raised an eyebrow at him chuckling lightly, “You’re awfully obsessed with this love thing. It’s not like it matters. It’s not like I’ll ever fall in love. I’m the type of person who’s meant to be alone.”

He frowned at me but let the subject drop, “Is there anything else you want to do while we’re in town?”

I smiled slightly, “I’d just like to sit here for a bit and relax. We have to leave in a short while.”

He nodded smiling cutely at me, “Okay Cyanide.”

I sighed glancing back over at that couple as they began to walk off hand in hand. 

Love is just not meant for brutes like me.


	9. The Risks We Take (Cyanide and Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed realizes that Cyanide doesn't even know what she's feeling.

I smiled at Cyanide’s yellow aura as she laughed, “You’re laugh is so pretty.”

She was still chuckling at my joke, “It is not. I sound like a dying horse.”

I giggled as light purple began to take over her once yellow aura, “You’re too hard on yourself. I think it sounds beautiful.”

A bit of cyan burst into her aura around her head, “And you’re too sweet, you know that?”

I don’t think Cyanide realized how pretty she was. And I don’t mean physically because, well I can’t see that. I only see her outline cause of her aura. I meant as a person. She always talks down on herself, saying that she was a brute and cruel. But she doesn’t realize all the small things she does shows her real personality. Sure, she may be a little brash and hard to get to but after she trusts you, it’s amazing. She becomes the most caring person you could ever meet. She’s always looking out for me. Sometimes I wonder what made her change… When we first met, she didn’t seem friendly… In fact, I don’t really know why she saved me that day.

“Hey Cyanide.” She hummed to let me know she was listening. “Do you remember the day we met?”

Her aura faded to a mixture of dark purple and yellow, “Yea I do. Why do you ask?”

“Why did you save me that day? You never did tell me why.”

I could tell she had frowned, “I guess I didn’t…”

I scooted closer to her, “Well why did you?”

“I… This might sound a bit weird… but something just told me to save you.”

I tilted my head, “What do you mean?”

She sighed, “When I saw you being threatened by those two men, I felt something. I honestly didn’t know what it was, all I knew was it made me angry at those men. So I saved you. You were so… kind to me. You even healed me knowing it would hurt you. I… I had never experienced that before. It made that feeling return, but it wasn’t the same… It was lighter and happier. Like I had been sent to the clouds. I know that sounds a little crazy but that’s why I saved you.”

I inspected her aura, a little shocked at just how bright it was glowing. I knew all the aura colors and what they meant… My mom taught me about them before I left. If it was red, the person was angry. If it was grey, the person was sad. If it was dark orange, it meant that person was in pain. Cyanide’s aura was usually grey or red depending on if we were near people or not. But every so often it would glow pink… I knew what that meant but I don’t think she even knows what she’s feeling. 

I smiled brightly at her, “I’m glad you did. I probably wouldn’t be here today if you hadn’t started traveling with me.”

She laughed lightly her aura mixing with yellow, “I’m glad I did too. I probably wouldn’t be as happy as I am now without you.”

I heard a laugh as another aura popped into my vision. It was a mixture of red and green. Anger and Jealousy.

Cyanide’s aura moved as she stood getting in front of me protectively, “Sabian.”

Sabian laughed lightly his aura getting a little pink around it’s edges, “Cyanide, you don’t have to be so guarded. You used to trust me, what happened?”

“May I remind you that you tried to kill me?” Cyanide growled lowly. Her aura was getting redder by the second as the peaceful purple mix faded completely.

“It was a simple mistake. C’mon, it’s in the past. I want you back. Where’s that little fighter that survived getting her throat slit?” He said in a playful tone.

I knew Cyanide had a scar on her neck, I had felt it before, but I didn’t know Sabian had caused it.

Cyanide’s aura managed to glow an even brighter shade of red, “I’m not the same naive little girl that you convinced to love you.”

Sabian scoffed dramatically, “What? You’re going to give me up for the walking plant!?” His aura was turning even more green as he chuckled. 

Cyanide, however, didn’t find his joke very funny as her aura practically pulsed, “Don’t you dare talk about him like that!”

Sabian’s aura turned a little cyan around his chest, “You actually care for him don’t you?”

Cyanide aura got a little pink around her cheeks, “Of course I do. He’s my friend.”

Sabian let out a scoff of laughter, “Oh no, my dear. You love him! You actually would rather have this-this weakling over someone who could help you survive!”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was jealous of me. It was written all over his aura. At this point though, I don’t think Cyanide cared.

She pulled something from her boot getting in a fight stance, “Either fight me or leave. I’ve lost my patience for you.”

Sabian’s aura suddenly pulsed red, “I won’t make the same mistake twice Cyanide. If I get the chance, you're dead!”

His aura moved quickly coming straight for Cyanide’s. My heart clenched as I heard metal colliding. I could see the edges of my own aura turn light blue perfectly showing my fear for Cyanide. 

I could only watch as their auras moved quickly around each other trying to get the upper hand. I panicked for a moment as Sabian’s aura managed to slash at Cyanide’s hand. The aura around her hand turned dark orange but she didn’t show any signs of pain. She quickly slashed back at Sabian making a long string of orange across his chest.

He grunted moving back away from her and putting a hand to his chest. He then chuckled weakly, “You’re still the same little fighter who resisted me for so long. That means I could make you fall for me again. Last time all it took was a few flowers and fake ‘I love you’s to get you to fall.”

Cyanide’s aura faded slightly to a deep grey color, “It won’t work anymore Sabian. No matter what you say, I’ve changed. I’m not that naive anymore.”

Sabian’s aura tainted green again as his head turned towards me, “You’d really rather spend the rest of your life protecting this runt from everything that comes your way then with me having fun and causing some trouble?” He chuckled weakly, “You must have lost your damn mind.”

Cyanide gave a light hearted chuckle as her aura turned pink around the edges, “No, I’ve just found a better goal than being your bitch for the rest of time.” She walked over to me and helped me up, “Let’s get going Reed. You said the next town might have some answers for us.”

As we started to walk away I heard Sabian shout, “You’ll die protecting him Cyanide! Are you really willing to risk your life to save his?!”

Cyanide turned slightly as her aura began to glow pink again, “Some risks are worth taking.” She turned to me and I could tell she smiled.

I was now completely sure that Cyanide had no idea what she was feeling but I did… It was hard to mistake that pink aura… After all, pink is the color of love.


	10. I can't lose you (Burning Girl)

I struggled slightly under Ryker’s added weight. He was limping from the fight and getting up the stairs to my apartment was proving difficult.

After what seemed like forever, we finally got into my apartment. I sat him down on one of my bar stools and walked into the kitchen to get a wet rag and my small medical kit.

“You still pissed at me?” Ryder asked calmly from over the bar.

I turned glaring silently at his playful smile. I walked around the bar setting my kit on the counter.

“Take off the shirt.”

He smirked, “All you need to do is ask Honey.”

I scowled at him but stayed silent as I helped him pull off the baggy white muscle tee which was ripped and stained with fresh blood. I began cleaning the long cut on his chest. 

“You never answered my question.”

“I chose not to answer for a reason.”

He chuckled, “Well I want to know where I stand right now.”

I took in a deep breath as I inspected the cut, “I’m going to have to stitch this.”

I grabbed some thread and a needle from inside the kit. 

He watched me thread the needle, “You’re ignoring me.”

“Well aren’t you quick?” I said sarcastically as I began to suture the wound.

He let out a barely audible noise of pain, “Seriously Mack, are you still pissed at me?”

I tied the string and bit the string to cut it. I put it away then grabbed a patch that would stick onto his chest. I put it on carefully making sure to cover it well.

I went to pull my hand away but Ryker grabbed it and held it over his heart. I stared at him with my eye slightly widened in shock. I could clearly feel his heartbeat drumming under my fingers and, as much as I hate to admit it, it helped to calm me.

He gave me a small heart stopping smile, “I’m still breathing. I’m going to be fine.”

I could feel my face contort in anger, “That’s not why I’m mad! I’m mad because you could’ve been not fine!”

He sighed his blue eyes staring at me with a caring expression, “But I’m fine! I got off with a few scrapes and they’ll be healed within the next month.”

I shook my head ripping my hand away, “You could’ve gotten killed Ryker! If I didn’t have my pipe on me, we both could’ve gotten seriously hurt! And it would’ve been my fault!”

“Woah, what?! How so?!”

I scowled, “Because I started the whole thing! If I would’ve just-”

“Would’ve just what?! Let him get away with assaulting you!?” He interrupted in an angry voice, “He had no right to touch you!”

I scoffed, “God Ryker, it’s not like he raped me! He just grabbed my ass!”

He scowled standing up to tower over me, “It doesn’t matter! No guy should be allowed to touch a woman without her permission!”

I still glared up at him strongly despite the obvious height difference, “It doesn't matter! I should be used to guys grabbing me! I go to bad parts of town all the time! As soon as they see my face they back off anyway!”

“It does matter! No one should be allowed to hurt you like that! If I have to take a few cuts to defend you I will!”

Something in my heart snapped and my rage boiled over.

“You don’t get it do you!?” I screamed at him angrily, “I can’t lose you Ryker!” His face morphed into one of shock as tears flooded down my cheeks. I moved away from him my hands gripping my head tightly, “I’ve lost everyone in my life! I lost my parents, I lost my little sister, I lost my friends! I can’t…” I sniffled losing my fight as thoughts of what could’ve happened flooded my mind, “I-I can’t lose you too…” I managed to whisper out.

He stared in shock for a moment before pulling me to his chest tightly. I closed my eye relishing the feeling of being in his arms. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other on the back of my head. I could feel his accelerated heart beat against my cheek, it’s almost as if he was nervous around a crying girl.

He blew out a slow breath, “I’m not going anywhere Mackenzie.” I sniffled slightly trying to compose myself. He sighed, “How long have you felt like this?”

I shrugged weakly, “6 months or so.”

“6 months!? And you didn’t think to tell me!?” He asked incredulously as he held me at arm's length.

I wiped some of the remaining tears off my face, “What was I supposed to say Ryker? Everyone I’ve ever cared about has died because of me.”

He frowned, “That’s not true. Your family died because of stupid teenagers wanting to pull a prank. And everyone you’ve dealt with has deserved it.” He put his hand on my cheek gently guiding me to look at me, “Why wouldn’t you tell me for so long?”

I sighed putting my hand over his, “Because you deserve someone better than a homicidal burn victim. You deserve a pretty girl that you can take out places and not get stared at by everyone. You-”

I was cut off by his lips covering mine. I slowly came out of my shock and kissed him back. He pulled me closer by my hips as my arms moved to wrap around his neck. We were kissing each other like our lives depended on it. It was so… different. I had never really kissed anyone aside from grade school dares. 

Slowly he pulled back staying about two inches from my face. I opened my eye to look over his face. I was slightly out of breath and so was he as his breathing was deeper than normal. 

I swallowed hard before trying to speak, “W-What was that for?” My voice was slightly breathless.

A smile twitched on his lips, “That was me trying to get through to your stubborn head.” His gaze softened as he looked at me, “I think you are one of the most gorgeous girls on this planet. I love everything about you. You’re blunt, you aren’t afraid to tell someone the truth even if it means hurting their feelings. You are possibly the most sarcastic person I have ever met. And you know how to hold your own in any kind of fight, whether it be verbal or physical. If you’d let me I’d gladly spend the rest of my days making you feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

I blinked at him slightly dumbfounded at how romantic he sounded. I wouldn’t have expected this from a gang member, let alone a guy like Ryker.

He chuckled, “What? Did I leave you speechless with just how good I am?”

I rolled my eye, “There’s the Ryker I know.” I couldn’t help but smile as I looked over his face, “Do… Do you really mean all that? I mean, I know for a fact guys don’t exactly seek out girls covered in burn scars.”

He smiled down at me, “I don’t care about your scars. I fell in love with the girl who threw water in my face when I pointed out her exposed bones.” I giggled slightly at the memory. “I fell in love with your personality, the looks are just a bonus. Plus…” He trailed running his hand along my jaw, “I personally think you look better with the scars. It’s proof that no matter what comes your way that you're strong enough to get through it.”

My face felt hot, for the first time in years I was blushing. If my heart was still beating it would be going 90 miles an hour. 

I smiled softly at him, “You’re really willing to be with a homicidal maniac?”

“Why not? Adds a little adventure into my life.”

I laughed lightly before putting my hands on his cheeks and pulling him down to my lips.

I had never been more thankful of wannabe gangsters trying to grab me. 


	11. That moment... is what made me so distant. (Whisper and Erin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whisper has a nightmare about her past.

_ _

 

_Veronica smiled weakly at me as she pet my hair, “It’ll be okay Whisper.”_

_I sniffled  slightly, “W-Why do I have to age so slowly? I’m going to have to watch everyone I ever love die! I’m going to be alone for the rest of my life! I-”_

_“Hey, hey,” She cut me off in the same gentle tone she always uses when I’m upset, “You’ll find someone who will be able to stay with you through everything. Humans like me, just aren’t cut out to live long lives. But I know one day you’ll find someone who will be able to live just as long as you.”_

_A small hiccup escaped me, “P-Promise?”_

_She nodded, “I promise.” Her blue eyes fluttered slightly, “W-Whisper?”_

_“Yes mommy?”_

_“P-Promise me that you’ll never go bad. That you’ll n-never turn out like the other demons.”_

_I held her hand tightly listening closely as her heartbeat weakened, “I promise mom, I’ll always help people. I’ll never, ever hurt an innocent person!”_

_She smiled dimly as she stared into my demonic eyes, “I k-know you’ll do great things one day. I’ll a-always believe in you baby girl. I-I… love you…”_

_I watched as she took a final breath before her heartbeat stopped. I started to sob in heartache. The only person in this town who ever believed in me, who ever loved me… is gone._

I woke up with a start my hand flying to my chest and feeling my rapid pulse. I panted trying to shake the memory from my head. Before I could stop them, tears flooded down my cheeks as I replayed her last words over and over in my head. I swallowed hard moving from my bed. I quietly walked out of my room and through the house to the back yard. I sat down on the grass looking up at the starry sky.

Veronica… I missed her dearly. She was the mom I never had. Demons are created in a realm known as Vorago, usually summoned by bad events that occurred in the world. Mine was a string of murders, since they were all strangulations I was named Whisper and my power was of course my voice. I was never meant to have a mom and dad to teach me right and wrong, I was meant to become a criminal. I was meant to do bad things but… then Veronica took me in when the town shunned me. The moment that was supposed to make me hate humans… was forever changed because of her kindness.

I sighed as tears kept flowing steadily down my face. There was no point in wiping them away when they were falling so fast.

“Whisper?”

I jumped slightly at the sound of Erin’s voice. I turned my head slightly seeing him walk up behind me.

“S-Sorry if I woke you.”

He sat down next to me as I looked away from him in an attempt to hide my tears, “Are you… crying?”

I sighed knowing there was no point in trying to hide it. I turned to face him seeing his worried expression, “I’m fine.”

I flinched slightly when his hand suddenly touched my cheek swiping away some of the tears that were falling.

He frowned, “What happened?”

“I know you well enough to know you won’t give up even if I tell you it was nothing.” He smiled weakly at this to which I sighed, “I… just had a nightmare.”

“Can I ask what it was about?”

I stayed silent for a moment unsure of what to say. What could I tell him? It wasn’t exactly your typical ‘something was chasing me through the woods’ nightmare.

“Erin… Do you remember when we first met?”

“Hmm… I remember vaguely. Why?”

I looked up at the night sky to avoid seeing his reaction to what I was about to tell, “You asked me why I was so distant… Why I didn’t react to your flirting or your jokes. And I never gave you an answer.”

I saw him tilt his head out of the corner of my eye, “Why is this important?”

I took in a deep breath, “You know that full blooded demons don’t have moms or dads right?”

“Yes… Again why is this important?”

“When I was created, I was awoken outside a town called Flintlock. While this town was high in crime, it was also high in religious values. When I came into the town, I was immediately shunned and scorned by the townspeople. They were yelling at me and throwing things… This was the moment that all demons go through, the moment that makes them hate humans but… A woman with red hair and bright blue eyes defended me. She took me to her home and helped bandage me up. She told me her name was Veronica and that she was a witch who was also shunned by the townspeople. She offered to let me stay with her… At first I was confused. Why would she want to help a person who everyone else seemed to hate? But in the end I agreed. She… took care of me. She taught me right and wrong, she clothed me, she fed me, she cheered me up when I was sad, she always told me she loved me… She acted as the mother that a demon like me shouldn’t have had. Even when I aged so slowly. I didn’t even start changing until 30 years had passed! B-But she… she never complained or treated me any different. I spent 72 years with her… I had the mind of a 7 year old when she got sick. I-I tried to take care of her… but there was no way to save her. She was nearly 90 years old. One day she called me over and started to talk to me about things. Telling me the things I would have to do when she was gone. I… I started crying and she comforted me even when she was weak as can be. S-She told me it would be okay and I just… started to think badly. I was crying because of how slowly I aged. I shouted that I would be alone for the rest of my life, that I would have to watch everyone I ever love die in front of me.” I swallowed hard before chuckling brokenly, “She just started talking in the same gentle tone she always used when I was upset. She said I would find someone some day who would be able to live as long as I do. She p-promised me to make me feel better.” I took in another deep breath trying to keep my sobs down, “S-She made me promise that I wouldn’t become like the other demons. That I would never turn bad. I-I… I had the mind of a 7 year old! I promised her I’d never hurt an innocent person… Then I heard her heartbeat… it was getting weaker and weaker. S-She said that she knew I’ll do great things someday… t-that she’ll always believe in me… She told me she loved me… and then her heart just stopped. I watched her take her final breaths… I-I didn’t even get the chance to tell I loved her too… I-I-I…”

I started to break down for the first time in a long time. I started sobbing quietly putting a hand over my mouth to try and conceal it. I didn’t even react when I felt arms wrap around me. I was pulled to a hard chest and held gently. My head was under Erin’s chin as he held me close.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone Whisper,” He said his voice low and soothing.

I simply buried my face into his hoodie which he must have put on before coming out here. I didn’t have the strength to hug him back or even speak. I simply cried into his chest until my sobs quieted to small whimpers.

He rubbed my back in a soothing manor, “Feel any better?”

I nodded weakly moving my face so the side of my head was pressed to his chest, “That’s the answer to your question…”

“What?”

I chuckled weakly, “When Veronica died… when I realised how slow I aged would forever keep me from being with people for more than 70 years… That moment… is what made me so distant.”

He was silent for a moment probably trying to think of what to say.

I spoke before he could, “Another 70 years passed before I decided to leave the town… I started traveling and helping people. I stayed like that for another 40 years or so… before I came here. Then you started talking to me and… I didn’t even give you the time of day. I met Lake, I got what I needed to survive another month, and then I got hurt… I got hurt defending a little girl from another demon. And you… you didn’t even know me, you didn’t even know my name! And yet… you helped me. You took me in and took care of me despite the fact that I had practically ignored you when you tried to talk to me… You reminded me of the moment Veronica saved me. Both you and her helped me without knowing anything beyond the fact that I was a demon who hadn’t done bad. You both were stupid to help me… I-I should have just ended up like any other demon. Hating humans and hurting people…”

“Don’t think like that,” Erin said gently but firmly, “I don’t know why fate decided to, but it chose to make you a good demon. It wanted you to prove people who think all demons are bad wrong. It decided to make you good… and I’m glad it did. If you were a bad demon, you would hate misozoons too. You would’ve probably killed me a long time ago.”

I chuckled a little stronger than before, “I was tempted to.”

He laughed lightly, “Yea I don’t exactly make a good first impression.”

I giggled slightly listening to his steady heartbeat. For some reason it was comforting to hear… Maybe it was because I knew he wouldn’t be leaving me anytime soon, even if I wanted him to sometimes.

“Hey Erin.”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you talk to me that day? It’s obvious I’m a demon and most people think demons are all bad so… why would you approach me?”

He chuckled, “I’d love to say something super sweet, like you were just too beautiful not to talk to… but truth be told, you seemed lonely. When I first saw you, you were just outside of town. You were frowning and looking at the ground. At first I was wary because you were a demon but then I noticed that you didn’t start any fights when people stared at you, not even when that one guy called you demon scum. You just kept calm and kept walking. So I knew you weren’t like other demons and I wanted to know what you were actually like.”

I smiled slightly scooting closer into Erin’s arms and laying my hand on his chest, “I’m glad you didn’t just assume I was bad from the start. Even if it’s a small one, it’s still a sign that the world can change.” I let out a small yawn covering my mouth to hide it.

Erin laughed quietly before standing up and helping me up, “Let’s get you to bed.”

I stumbled slightly from tiredness. Then an idea popped into my head.

I gave Erin a small smile, “Will you carry me on your back?”

He blinked in shock before smirking, “As long as I get to hold you, even for a bit.”

I rolled my eyes before jumping on his back, “You’re an idiot sometimes.”

He held my legs so I wouldn’t fall, “I know but you love it.”

I laid my chin on his shoulder as he walked back into the house, “Keep dreaming Romeo.”

I knew that part of me was lying… a small part…


	12. Baby Steps (Ash Williams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is struggling to get used to her job as a CIA agent.

I smiled slightly at Karen as she showed me how to work the computer on my desk, “Thanks for helping Karen.”

The pink haired girl giggled, “No problem!”

Mike came in and clapped gaining everyone’s attention, “We got a new case.”

Everyone immediately stood up and came around to look at the main screen in the office. I stayed off to the side of everyone to be safe. Even after the first test run case, they still didn’t trust me, not that I blame them. Who would trust an ex gang leader on probabtion as a plea deal?

Emmett pressed a button on his tablet causing a two pictures of two different black haired girls with green eyes to pop up, “Two girls in Ridgewood were found murdered just outside of town. Both were in there early 20’s with black hair and green eyes. They were found just a week apart, making local authorities believe it was the same killer. They also both had this carved into the back of their right shoulder,” He brought up two pictures of almost identical marks, I knew what they were instantly.

Matt furrowed his brows, “Aren’t those the symbols for Alpha and Omega?”

Ray frowned, “Why would he put the first and last letters of the greek alphabet?”

“ I am Alpha and Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End,” I recited from memory. Everyone turned to me in confusion. I sighed running a hand through my hair, “Revelation 22:13. It’s a quote said by Jesus. They were used as holy symbols in very early Christian practice.”

Danny frowned, “How do you know that exactly?”

I shot him a dull look, “I was raised in a Christian household. I was forced to read the bible when I did something they considered a sin.”

Mike cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention, “If this is based on a religious thing, then what could these girls have done?”

I bit my lip hesitated for a moment before speaking, “Do you have any photos of the bodies when they were found?”

Emmett nodded tapping on his tablet bringing up two crime scene photos. They were both in black club dresses.

“Thou shalt not commit adultery.” I shrugged my shoulders up a bit, “I could be wrong but my guess is they went out to a club and went home with the wrong guy.”

“So you think these girls were out partying and our killer decided to play god and kill them for it?” 

I raised an eyebrow at Ray, “You got a better hypothesis?” He simply glared at me.

Emmett spoke causing his little glare to fade, “Actually these girls were seen at the same club the night before they were found.”

I smirked a bit causing Ray to scowl at me.

Mike chuckled, “Okay, so we know where he’s getting his victims. Question is when will he strike again?”

“Probably tonight,” Karen estimated, “The victims were found a week apart and it’s been a week since the last victim was found so he’d probably go looking for a new girl at the same club tonight.”

Danny sighed, “How do we stop him?”

“I could go in.” Everyone turned to me in shock. I raised my eyebrows motioning to the girls, “I look similar to the girls he’s going for, plus I can act my way out of almost anything. Give me a black club dress and send me to the club. I’m bound to get the guy’s attention.”

Mike frowned, “You… really want to go undercover like that?” I nodded. “It could be dangerous. You could get seriously hurt or worse killed.”

I saw Danny and Ray glance at each other, almost excited at the prospect of me getting killed.

I smirked flipping on a bit of my gang persona, “So what? There’s no one around to miss me. Plus it’s not like you guys can’t find another, probably better suited agent.”

Karen frowned, “But… you’re part of our team now.”

I chuckled giving her a small smile, “It’s sweet that you consider me a part of the team, but no one else here does.” I motioned around us, “Look around, not one person in this room would care if I dropped dead. Hell they’d probably enjoy it.”

Mike frowned, “Now Ash-”

“Save it Mike.” I smiled at him crookedly, “I know what your team thinks of me and they have every right to think it. I mean, come on. Who in their right mind is going to trust an ex gang leader? The same one who got their last team member killed.” I shook my head in a sad amusement, “Just let me go.”

Mike sighed, “We’ll send you undercover. But Ray is going to be in the club with you and we will all be connected with wires.” I nodded in agreement. “Alright, Karen take her and get her ready. We only have a few hours before night time.”

I followed Karen up to the costume room we had. She handed me a black club dress which I easily changed into but still put my black jean jacket over it.

“You know that the others will warm up to you, right?” She said as she began doing my makeup.

I chuckled, “I highly doubt they will ever trust me with anything. Face it. To them, I am nothing but Diana’s killer.”

“That’s stupid though!” She protested, “You weren’t the one that shot her! You worked with her on a case! You told her about your life before the gang! She saw something in you that no one else did…”

“And no one else will see Karen,” I said softly smiling at her sadly, “I don’t know why Mike decided this would be a good idea but he was wrong.”

“But… You’re trying to right your wrongs. You’re trying to be good again. You are a good person-”

“Mercy was the good person,” I interrupted softly, “Mercy tried to do good for herself and others… Ashi did not. Ashi didn’t care about anyone.”

“That’s not true. You cared about Vanessa. You tried to help her and-”

“And I got her killed.”

“And you did your best to keep her safe,” Karen said firmly, “You may not have been the best person as Ashi but you aren’t her anymore. You’re Ash now. You’re trying so hard to fix what you’ve done.”

I smiled slightly as she finished my make up, “Thank you Karen. For being so kind to me.”

She took my hair out of it’s ponytail letting it fall around my shoulders in waves. She smiled at me through the mirror, “Everything will work out in the end. I promise.”

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

I looked around the club as I stepped inside. Ray was already at the bar observing everyone.

“Time to catch a killer,” I said with a small smirk as I walked to the dance floor and began dancing with everyone else.

Danny chuckled through my earpiece, “Didn’t take you as the type for dancing.”

“A lot of the gang members liked going to clubs to pick dudes and chicks up.”

“Don’t look now. You’ve caught some guy’s attention,” Ray said before sipping on his drink causally.

I felt hands on my hips before I was turned. I gave the blonde guy a smirk as I began to dance with him. I noted that he was wearing a cross necklace and had a tattoo of the word Faith on his forearm.

He smiled at me, “You look pretty hot in that dress.”

I bit my lip seductively, “Maybe I’ll look hot out of it too.”

He smirked, “What’dya say we get out of here?”

“Sure, honey.”

He grabbed my hand and led me out a side entrance of the club into an alleyway. He turned to me easily flipping a switch blade open and holding it to my neck as he pinned me against the wall.

“If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.”

I smirked slightly, “Cute prayer you have. But I’m afriad I’m not into playing rough.”

I kneed him in the stomach pushing him away from me just as Ray slammed through the door aiming a gun at the guy. Two cops came down and cuffed him taking him away. 

Ray sighed, “You realize you could’ve gotten killed right!?”

I smirked at him before raising my gun and shooting over his shoulder. He jumped turning in time to see the Web gang member drop to the floor with a bullet wound in his chest. His eyes went from the man to the gun he had been holding and finally to my eyes.

I chuckled lowering my gun, “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I’m on your side.”

“Why? You could’ve just gotten out of your plea deal and shot me.”

I raised an eyebrow, “When the past calls, let it go to voicemail. It has nothing new to say.” I shrugged smiling at him crookedly, “I’m done with my past as a gang leader. No matter how much everyone tries to force it back in my face, I’m not going back. I want to right my wrongs. I want to do good in this world. And I don’t care if you or anyone else doesn’t like it.”

He furrowed his brows at me before he brushed past me. 

We got back, everyone actually congradulating me on how well I did. But soon our party was over and everyone was leaving for the day. I was finishing up typing my report when an open file was dropped on my desk along with a very familiar red bear.

I stopped glancing at the open file of Mercy Williams before looking up at Ray, “Congrats. You’ve found who I used to be.”

“Mercy Williams, a runaway teenager who was arrested for an aggravated misdemeanor for theft and got tried as an adult. She was put in an adult female prison where she was repeatedly assaulted by other inmates until she started to fight back and became cold to everyone. She got out a year later and dissappeared. Not even a few months later Ashi popped up as a new Web gang member.”

I smiled at him amusedly, “What are you trying to accomplish? You’ve figured out how I got involved in the gang. So what?”

His brown eyes never left my green ones, “Why’d you run away? You had a perfect life. Mom was a lawyer, dad was a vet, you had money to spare. From what I’ve read, you were very close with your dad. So what happened?”

I shrugged, “I had a girlfriend, I was bisexual. When I came out to my parents, my mom began to research conversion therapy camps. There was no way in hell that I was going to be put through that torture. So I left that night, leaving a small note for my dad confessing my mom’s infidelity and saying how sorry I was for leaving. When I was on the street, I had nothing. So I tried to steal some food and got caught. Since I resisted arrest, it was put as an aggravated misdemeanor and I was tried as an adult despite being 17. Mercy was too weak to survive in prison… So I became someone else. Someone ruthless and cold.”

“Diana was always interested in this case. I never got why. It didn’t hit me until I heard you and Karen talking when you were getting ready to go undercover.” He sighed taking the file back, “I don’t know how she saw it, but Diana saw what a good person you were under that ruthless and cold persona. I just hope her judgement was right.”

He turned and began walking away.

“You forgot the bear! It’s evidence isn’t it!?”

He turned back with a small smile, “Keep it. I got it out of evidence as a sentimental item.” With that he turned and walked away.

I gently picked up the red bear and smelled it. It somehow still had the very faint smell of cherries. I smiled softly as I looked at it’s black button eyes.

Maybe everything will work out in the end… Just maybe… 


	13. Camping Trip (The Crying Demon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror story for my new oc Cry.

“Yes mom, I’ve got everything.”

Adam’s mom frowned in worry, “You’ll call me when you’re coming home right?”

Adam sighed, “Yes mom. I promise. I gotta get going before Seth starts driving away without me.”

As if on cue his friend honked the horn outside, “Let’s go Adam! We’re wasting daylight!”

Adam gave his mother a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, “I’ll be back by tomorrow.”

“I love you! Be careful!” Adam heard his mom shout as he got into the passenger side.

Seth started driving after giving Miss Baxter a wave.

“Glad you got the warden to let you go. I thought she would’ve locked you up. Anything to keep her precious son from going into the scary, haunted woods,” Seth mocked in a high pitched voice.  
Adam gave him a solid punch to the shoulder, “Oh shut up. Like your mom was any more willing than mine.”

Seth chuckled, “You got me there. She was swearing up and down if I didn’t come back by morning that she would send the whole town after me.”

Adam never really got how the rumors about the woods around their small town being haunted started but they had become well known by now. People say that anyone who goes into the woods would get lost forever. Something about a crying girl or something, Adam couldn’t remember the full story. It was all just stories to scare the kids into staying out of the woods.

They finally found a secluded spot to set up camp after about an hour of driving aimlessly. Adam began setting up the tent while Seth unloaded the cooler and stuff for the fire. It had been pretty late when they set out due to Adam’s mom making him triple check his back, so they would have to start the fire soon.

Seth’s head suddenly snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at the trees, “Did you hear that?”

Adam furrowed his brows, “Hear what?”

“I thought-” Seth cut himself off with a shake of his head, “It’s probably nothing.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at his friend but nodded returning to his task of setting up the tent.

Shortly after that was finished they set up the fire and roasted some marshmallows. After an hour or two of them messing around, it got dark and they headed inside the safety of the tent.

Adam woke up slowly hearing shuffling. He sat up seeing that Seth was looking outside the tent.

“Seth?”

Seth turned his head to glance at him before looking back outside, “I hear someone crying.”  
That set some alarm bells off in Adam’s head. Who would be crying in the woods this late?  
But that’s when Adam heard it as well. The soft sound of sobbing coming from outside the tent. Adam shuffled up, grabbing his flashlight and walking outside the tent with Seth following hesitantly.

He listened before shining his flashlight to the right of their camp. Nothing was there but it seemed like the crying got louder. Adam hesitantly began walking in that direction. Seth and him walked aimlessly for a bit following the sounds of soft sobs until it suddenly stopped moving. Adam shined his flashlight in front of them seeing a girl, a little older than them crying into her hands. She was wearing a pale blue turtleneck and blue jeans. Her hair was blonde and seemed dirty. Seth hesitantly walked forward and placed a shaking hand on the girl’s back. She pounced on him suddenly dragging her nails- no, claws across Seth’s chest. Seth managed to shove her off and they began running in the direction of town. Adam could hear the pounding of the girl’s feet as she rushed after them. When the town came into sight Adam heard Seth’s yell and turned his head. The girl had pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Adam debated for a moment before continuing to run towards the town. He was so close, just another couple of meters. He felt claws sink into his shoulder before he was turned and shoved onto his back. He stared up at the foggy blue eyes of the smiling girl in horror. She let out a small, almost seductive giggle before leaning close to him.

“I guess curiosity does kill the cat.”

With that she kissed Adam. Adam could feel some kind of pulling in his chest before he began to lose feeling in his arms and legs. He started to feel… cold… and numb…

He could feel his heart slowing down and his mind beginning to muddle. And then all at once he felt… at peace…


End file.
